The Upperclassman
by Austan123
Summary: Jaune Arc entered Beacon a year before the start of RWBY. His first team perished on a failed mission. Now he leads a different team. Even if he doesn't want to.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea, what if Jaune was an upperclassman? I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

Jaune Pov)

I sat across from Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. We were having a starring contest, one that I was determined to win.

"No." I replied firmly, " They're freshmen, you can find somebody else to lead them." Ozpin sighed and took a drink of his coffee.

"Jaune, doing sole missions won't bring them back, you refuse to join another team, so I have no chose but to put you on this one, They need a leader and you need a team. It's what they would have wanted."

I stood up, knocking back the chair I was in. "Don't tell me what they would have wanted. The dead can't want." I winced at my own remark. "Why do you want me to lead this team Ozpin? I'm not sure I can deal with another three deaths on my mind. I will do the solo missions. I can't get my friends killed again." Ozpin stood up and walked to the window.

"We have been over this, they're deaths where not your fault. It was bad info and bad planning on my part. I should have never sent you out on that mission. You keep blaming yourself for something that was outside your control. That is a disgrace to their memory. I cannot let you waste your potential. You are a natural leader. We need you, the world will need you, but to graduate from this school you need a team. Now, you will lead this team, and I refuse to hear any more about it." I put my hands through my hair and sighed. One found that Ozpin almost always use infallible logic in his arguments.

"How do you even know that there will be a team of three? The freshmen aren't even here yet." Ozpin simply smiled as he walked me to the elevator.

"I have my ways Jaune, I have my ways." I rolled my eyes and followed him down.

* * *

I sat in the back of the room as teams where being called up. Four girls had just been put together as team RWBY. I wasn't even surprised when three students made their way up to the stage. Nobody could understand just how Ozpin could pair people together like he always did. Perhaps his semblance was to see the future?

"Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, you three have obtained the white rook pieces, and from this day onward will be known as team Juniper or JNPR for short." There was a short burst of conversation in the crowd until Ozpin held up his hands for silence. "Now I will introduce you to the leader of this team. His name is Jaune Arc." I walked up through the crowd. Watching my new 'teammates' as we saw each other for the first time. I had done a bit of reading up on my new team. Pyrrha the champion. Girl from Minstral, born to a wealthy family, choose to be a hunter to help people. Ren, orphan, not much about him. Nora, also an orphan. Besides a few police reports about her blowing up a syrup factory for refusing her any more free samples, there was little about her as well.

I wondered what their thoughts of me would be. My time at the weight room had given me ample amounts of muscle. I hadn't grown taller sense freshmen year. I had however changed up my armor. Starting at the feet, I know wore steel toed boots. Blue pants covered up some of the lacing. Metal shin guards covered went from my boot, up and covered most of my knee. Metal covered the front of my thighs, to a bit below the waist line. Under my hoodie you would see fitted plate mail. I hadn't put on my shoulder guards. Finishing at my hands was a pair of metal gauntlets that went up to my elbows. I had discarded my previous armor at the end of last year. When one of my teammates had offered to teach me to smith. He had done most of the work, but that time was some of my greatest memories. I also had a lovely scar that ran across my cheek, present of a dead Grimm.

I finished walking up to the stage by this time. Standing next to my new teammates for the next four years. Four years... freshmen classes. I had the sudden urge to choke Ozpin. If I was expected to sit through more of Professor Ports stories I would kill somebody. I was torn away from my brooding when Ozpin started to speak.

"Now that all teams are established, you may retire to your rooms." He started to walk off the stage, but stopped next to me. "Give them a fair chance Jaune, I know they won't disappoint." I scoffed and started to walk off. I heard a cane wrap on the floor behind me. "You will be staying with them from now on." I rounded on him to refute his remark but he had already walked off. I turned to my teammates, who were still standing in the same spots.

"I don't suppose you guys know where your room is do you?" The redhead, Pyrrha, spoke.

"We were told that our room would have our team name on it." I nodded and started to walk outside. After a moment I noticed they had yet to start following.

"Well are you guys coming or not?" That seemed to jolt them into action and they quickly started to follow.

* * *

Once outside I pointed to one of the many student dorms.

" My best guess is it's in that building, I'm going to go and get my stuff from my old room. Try and find it by the time I get back ok?" I could tell from they're expressions that they thought I was talking down to them, and in a way I was. But finding a single room in the large dorms can be tricky. I started off to my old dorm room. Other students at Beacon waved as I made my way through the halls. I had known them for over a year, Coco and her team being one of the other teams I had hung out with the most. She had been crestfallen when I came back, alone. I had barely come back at all. The medical staff at Vale had told me that the only reason I was alive was thanks to my impressive healing and Aura amounts, sometimes I wish that I hadn't made it back at all.

I stopped when I got to the door, Memories of last year flashing through my mind. David, my partner, was a large guy who used a battle ax. He was funny and good nature. We were a lot alike and became good friends fast. Our other two teammates where Alice and Erica, both girls. At first it had been a contribution to the tensions in the room that would sprout up from time to time, but we soon got over the fact. Alice was our long ranged fighter, using a rifle we used to joke that she could hit a fly's eye. Erica was also a ranged fighter. Using duel pistols to great ability. Together we formed Team JADE, or just jade. We used to joke about how our team name was so simple. I finished packing my things and slinging the bags onto my shoulder.

Among the bags where Erica's pistols, I had sent the other weapons of my team back home to their families. But Erica had no family, so I kept them, using them to ensure I never forgot.

* * *

I walked into the dorm that I had pointed NPR into a half-hour ago. They were nowhere to be seen. I continued along the halls until I found a room marked JNPR and went inside. I was a bit surprised when I didn't find my new team inside. Sighing to myself I put my bags onto one of the beds and started to look for them. I noticed that we were across the hall from team RWBY. Do to the fact that I heard no nothing coming from the room they were sleeping. I resumed my search for them, and thanks to the Nora, it didn't take long. I found her banging on the doors of other first years asking if they had seen the room. Pyrrha and Ren where walking behind her, obviously uncomfortable with waking people up and asking for directions. For the sake of all the still sleeping people in the building, I intercepted Nora before she could knock on another person's door.

"The room is this way." I stated as I jabbed my thumb behind me. Ren and Pyrrha gave a sigh of relief as Nora pouted.

"That's no fun! We need to find the room. It's like a game!" I shook my head.

"At the risk of making everybody on this floor dislike you, people like there sleep. Now let's get to the room before it gets any later." I turned and walked away, this time, they followed. We quickly made our way back into our room. I picked a bed and started to unpack. After I was done I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and changed into some shorts. When I got back out, they were still putting away some of their things. I shrugged and climbed into bed.

Morning came as a present reminder to me. I stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. I had a grin on my face that I couldn't wipe off. The time was 8:20, and my team was going to be late for their first class. I knew the right thing to do was to wake them up, but, they had to learn to wake up sometime. I had to meet with Ozpin about my classes. Monty knows I am not going to freshmen classes again. The walk through the grounds was present. The crisp morning air shook of the last of any drowsiness. I made my way to the teacher lounge. I knew that Glynda would be there, and she always knew where Ozpin was.

I rapped on the door and stood back. To my surprise it was not Glynda that opened the door, but Port.

"Jaune my boy! How are you?" I shook the man's hand.

"I'm good Professor. Do you know where Ozpin is?" He shook his head.

"I would try his office. Anyways I heard that you have a new team, how it that going." I knew Port better than most of the students. I could see through his over exaggerated stories and I could see when he meant more than he said. This was one of those times.

"I don't know yet. I think it's going to go ok, only time will tell." He nodded not expecting anything more. "I have to go and find Ozpin now, see you later Professor." He nodded and we parted ways. I continued along, looking for Ozpin. I found him in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee.

"Ozpin." I waved as I walked closer. "I had a question I wanted to ask." He raised an eyebrow and lifted his mug of coffee, a sign to continue. " I wanted to ask about classes."

"What about them?" I gave an exasperate sigh.

"I still doing second year classes. Right." I didn't like the look on his face.

"No, you will be doing class alongside your team." I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"Why?" I asked tersely.

"It will build trust and teamwork." I took a swipe at his coffee and missed. "Now I believe that you are late for class, you wouldn't want to get on Ports bad side would you?" I attempted to stuff down the anger that I felt as I walked to class. The only plus to this was that the classes would be easy. I slammed my head into the wall.

"I'm going to die of boredom." I moaned to myself. But Ozpin, as much of an ass he was, was also right. You didn't want to show up late to Ports classes. So I made my way to the class and tried to slip into the room quietly. It almost worked until Port called out.

"Jaune my boy! So good of you to join us. We were about to have a demonstration, would you like to show these young huntsmen how it's done?" I pondered the question for a few seconds.

"What is it this time?" He seemed a bit disheartened.

"Only a Boarbatusk this time. Ozpin didn't like it when I brought a Ursa into the school." I could see the shocked look on most of the students faces and had to chuckle.

"I think I will pass this time." Port seemed about to say something when he stopped. That was when I noticed that a white haired girl was saying something to her friend, something about me. I walked down to her row. "Care to repeat that Snow flake?" I had little hostility in my voice, but I knew the nickname would set her off.

I was right. As soon as the barb was placed she stood up in her seat. " I said, it's probably too much for a failure like yourself, what other reason would a second year be in a first year classes." I chuckled a bit before turning back to Port, he had a dangerous look in his eyes, one of anger.

"Well you heard the young lady Port, looks like I have to prove myself to freshmen." I saw many looks of anger cross people's faces, they thought they were good just because they made it into Beacon, I would prove them wrong. Port made his way over to the cage.

"Are you going to go and get your weapons?" I shook my head.

"It's just a boar, no need." Port nodded and cut the open the chain holding the Grimm inside. It burst into the light, taking in its surroundings. Its eyes locked with mine. It gave a sequel and started to spin. I waited for the charge. When it did, I counted down the time till I struck. That was the thing you had to remember about Boars. They were fast, but can't turn at all.

The Grimm continued to thunder towards me. When It finally got a few feet away, I steeped to the right, leg already in motion. The Grimm gave a grunt as it hit the wall. Dazed it struggled to its feet. I was already beside it. Hand like a spear, enforced by Aura, I jabbed my hand into its unprotected throat. It gave one last gurgled noise before starting to disintegrate. I turned to the stunned class.

"Are you not satisfied?" Stunned silence was my answer. I turned to Port. "Can I be excused a bit early Professor?" He nodded. And with that done, I made my way out of the class.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap. I know that the chapter is short, but is seemed like a good place to stop. If you have any questions of would like me to reevaluate a part, feel free to PM. Hope you enjoy and have a good day. Austan out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Austan here with a new chapter for you guys. As always I hope that you enjoy. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

I left the class in a better mood than when I had entered. Putting freshmen in there place had that effect. I knew that classes would soon be out and that most students would be heading for the cafeteria. I pondered to myself as I walked. I still didn't know what to think of my new team. They were good yes, but how good? I resolved to test them later today.

The cafeteria was mostly empty when I got there. I loaded up my plate and headed over to and empty table. Other second years and a few 3rd years where also in the room. That's something they don't always tell you when you sigh on for Beacon. By your 3rd year you are doing missions like any normal hunters. They teach you a few things, more advanced stuff, but a lot of your 3rd and 4th year is getting experience on missions. That was the reason that you never saw many of them. They were off fighting. I polished off the last of my food as my team and team RWBY came and sat down. Pyrrha nudged me with her elbow.

"That was an impressive display of Aura back in the classroom. Where did you learn it?" I shrugged.

"Its something anybody can learn, all you need an average amount of Aura and some good control." The table was listing attentively, no doubt looking to pick up the skill. I held out my hand forcing some Aura into it. It took on a white sheen. "You can use Aura to strengthen your muscles or harden your skin. What I did was both." I noticed the little red riding hood girl practically bouncing out of her seat.

"That's so cool! You have to show us how to do that!" I shook my head.

"I wont be showing how, yet." She reached across the table to grab my hand.

"Please please please teach us how to do that! It would be so cool!" She proceed to make mock karate chops at things. I shook my head.

"Its not a toy to be played with." I sighed. " I won't show you something unless you can prove to me that you can take things serious." The blond spoke up in her friend's defense.

"No need to be so hostile. It's not like were in life or death situation right now." My fists went white and I scoffed.

"You would think that, it only proves you know nothing." I sat up left, not wanting to put up with any more idiocy.

I didn't know what kinds of looks they gave me as I walked away. I didn't care. I walked through the halls of Beacon, anger growing by the second. Why couldn't they understand? This is not a game. You don't get to restart. The only ones that knew that were possibly Ren, Pyrrha and that black haired girl. You can tell a lot about a person from their eyes. I I stood on the edge of Beacons cliffs. For one small moment my control slipped. Aura engulfed the area around me, blowing back grass and creating a small indent in the ground. Then gone, before it could do any more harm. I took a deep breath. Anger subsiding. I turned around to see red riding hood, the blond and my team. Red moved toward me, guilt on her face.

"I, wanted to say sorry for before... It's obvious that you have gone through some hard things here at Beacon." I resisted the urge so scoff. Her definition of 'hard things' most likely attributed to not getting as many cookies as she wanted. But it took guts to come and apologize, so I grounded down the urge.

"Your right, I have gone through some 'hard things' there at Beacon." Curiosity was evident on their faces. I obliged them. "I had a different team once. They were strong and smart. We through we were indestructible." I took a breath, close my eyes and shook my head. " We were wrong. We aren't invincible. So when I see somebody with as much potential as you, acting like this is a game. It could get you killed little red. I am sorry I snapped at you." I looked at the blond, I got look of understanding. Little red came up and hugged my chest. She couldn't reach any higher.

"What were their names?" She asked in a wispier. I could see that my story had scared her. But perhaps I could salvage her joyful nature. My own sorrow had nothing to do with Ruby, and I was not the type of person to put my pain on somebody else.

"Their names were David, Alice and Erica. They died protecting the kingdom of Vale." I looked down at Red. "I don't want you to make me a promise Red." She nodded, wanting to make up for her blunder it seems. "Never loss your cheer, always strive to be happy." I had a sad smile on my face that turned to a grin. "Besides, if you got all serous you would lose your cuteness, and that would be a tragedy to the world." She blushed and brushed away my hand, but the damage had been repaired.

As the two walked off I turned my attention to my team. "I'm going to be straight with you guys. I'm not excited about leading this team, but I'll be damned if I let that ruin your chances at being hunters. I can understand if you don't want to be led by somebody who has let a team down in the past, if that's the case, talk to Ozpin." I saw a flicker of doubt cross their eyes. Ren spoke.

"How did they come about their deaths?" I took a deep breath, before reliving the events.

"We were sent on a Grimm extermination mission. It was right after the Vytal festival. We weren't supposed to do any more missions, but Ozpin had no one else to send. A town was being terrorized, and they had sent for help, we were happy to go. To protect, to serve. What we didn't know was the fact that there was more than a simple hundred Grimm. There were thousands." I took another breath. "Ozpin wanted me to make a call, go out and fight to buy the town time to evacuate, or retreat and wait for the gunships. I made the call to buy them all the time they needed. "Another breath, slightly hitched this time."I-I lost them in the fighting. There where to many places to protect, we had to split up to cover them all. By the time that Vales gunships got there to clear away the rest of the Grimm, I couldn't find my team. I looked and looked, but I never found them. They were pronounced MIA later that week. The only thing I found, where their weapons." I looked up. Expecting to see pity or disgust, but only saw understanding. Ren spoke.

"I think, I speak for all of when I say that you did the right thing. They died protecting the people of Vale, as huntsman we are called to that duty. You didn't let them down Jaune, you did what you thought was right." I nodded, thankful for their understanding and lack of pity, I hated pity. As much as I wanted to stay and talk more with them, I realized that classes would be starting soon I needed to get them moving.

"We can continue this conversation later. Also, I want to evaluate your skills later today." I had their attention. " I watched your initiation, so I have a starting point, but after class we are going to go to a training hall and spar. That will give me a better idea on where you guys are at." I turned to Pyrrha. "Now I know that I don't need to say this, but I'm going to say is anyways. I know your champion and all that. But I don't care. Show me that you deserve your title. Never expect special treatment from me." She smiled and nodded seeming, happy?

"But right now we have classes to get to. See you guys after school." With a few waves and goodbyes we went our separate ways. So imagine my surprise when I showed up to my combat class, to find that I was put in the freshman one. Glynda would hear none of my argument.

"You have until their class to get over it. Now please leave, I have a class to teach." I could see Coco and her team watching, I threw up my hands and walked away.

"Fine, but don't crab at me when I wipe the floor with them." Any retort was cut off as I shut the door behind me. I sighed, wondering what class my team had now. I vowed to get Ozpin back for this, but Monty knows not to mess with the man's coffee. I was tempted to mgs Ren and ask what class they had. But rejected the idea. I didn't want to make a habit of walking into classes late. So I decided to skip until they had there combat class. Unfortunately that left me with at least an hour to waste.

I went to the library, wanting to check out a few books. I passed by the librarian, who looked up from his book.

"How is that new team of yours Jaune?" I shrugged.

"I haven't had the time to fight them yet, later today." My eyes widened a bit as revitalization hit me. "Now, don't go spreading that around. The last thing they need is a crowd."

The librarian chuckled. "And miss the chance to see the Paladin at work? No chance." I glared at him a bit. He held up his hands. "That's what you get for being one of the best in your year. Along with wining the Vytal Festival last year." I sighed again.

"I tried to keep that on the low. It took me three weeks to sign all the papers and photos that people sent me." The jerk laughed at my struggle.

"So do you have any books to check out or are you hiding from Glynda again?" I shook my head and put the books on the desk. After I found a quiet place to sit and read for a bit. I was surprised when the girl with the bow sat by me.

"That's a good book your reading." I nodded.

"I just started it." I held out my hand, realizing that we had never been introduced. "I'm Jaune by the way." She smirked.

"I think everybody knows who you are by now. Tales of taking down Grimm empty handed spread fast." I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"That's just what I need, more fame." I checked my scroll, and realizing that it was almost time to go to class, stood up. I was walking away when she called after me.

"I'm Blake by the way." I nodded and smiled. My gave lingered on her head as she walked away, I could swear that her bow was moving slightly. I left the put the book on a nearby table, telling myself to pick it up later. After a quick stop by the weapons locker I was ready for, sigh, freshman combat class. Entering the room I saw me team. They were talking among themselves. I didn't say anything as I walked up behind them. When I got close I started to hear snippets of their conversation.

"Renny." It was Nora. "I think I have seen our leader before." I couldn't hear what he said thanks to how low he talked. But I could asses that he asked where. "Wasn't he the guy that one the Vital Festival last year? He had a nickname, Power guy, no, Poppy? No. That's it! Paladin." Pyrrha's head wiped to face her.

"Are you sure?" Nora nodded.

"I'm sure that I saw him on TV for something, it took me a bit to remember." Pyrrha put her head on her hands.

"Then we will have to be careful later today. I heard a lot of things about him, but I didn't make the connection." I choose this moment to make my presence known.

"I hope you only heard good things." They all jumped a bit in there seat. With a chuckle I sat down next to them. I could also see the looks of confusion on their faces.

"Jaune." It was Pyrrha. "Why are you in our combat class." I sighed for what had to be the hundredth time today.

"Ask Goodwitch. I showed up to my own class only to be told that I was put into this one. "I growled out in frustration. "Why am I here, no offence but almost none of you guys are going to be a challenge to beat." Karma had it out for me.

"How dare you address us such a way. Beating one Grimm does not give you the right to look down on us." I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Well hello to you to snow flake." Her face flushed and she shook her fist at me. Yang? I think her name was, spoke up also.

"I have to agree with her, you have never seen us in action, you can't judge us just yet." I put my hand up in a dismissive gesture.

"Ya ya, I'll see how good you fight in a few minutes." She smirked

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I scoffed.

"Coming from a freshman. I'm quaking in my boots." If nothing her grin only grew.

"Ight' old man." I raised an eyebrow.

"Old man? I'm the same age as you guys." Well that got me a lot of looks. "What. Did you think that little red was the only one that can impress Ozpin?" Red sputtered for a few seconds.

"My name is Ruby, not red." I shrugged.

"Sure, but little red is cuter." She blushed and threw up her hands. Little red-0, Jaune-1. Any more talk was cut off when Glynda walked onto the stage.

"Hello class. As I am sure you all know, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. I will be your combat instructor for the next four years. And with introductions out of the way. I call Jaune Arc up." I grumbled as I walked up the the stage. "As Jaune here is a second year, he will be helping me teach the class. If you have any questions and I am unavailable, talk to him." At the end of her speech I did a bow. Much to her irritation. I was rewarded when a Glyph appeared under my feet.

I shrugged "Worth it." Before being basted away. Resisting the urge to say something about small yellow rodents and rockets, I made my way back to the stage.

"Now that we are done with interruptions." She proceed to pair people off to fight. Thankfully nobody came up to me. Until snow flake that is. She walked up to me and stood there, wanting something.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want to fight you" I shook my head.

"Go back to your partner." She pointed over her shoulder, I could see some poor student, burned and partly frozen, waving a white flag. I turned back to look at the now grinning girl.

"I'm not going to fight you right now. Later." Her retort was cut off when the bell sounded. I grinned at her and went to round up my team. They were back where we had spoken before.

"Are you guys ready?" They nodded. "I'm going to go and find a empty room for us to fight in. Can you guys wait at the cafeteria?" Again they nodded. As they walked off my scroll beeped. It was a msg for Coco. 'H _eard that you were going to put some freshmen in their place, just tell us where its going down and save yourself the trouble. Don't make me sick Yatsuhashi on you again. He still wants that rematch.'_ I groaned and typed back a msg.

' _I'm not putting some freshmen in their place. I'm testing out my team, as for the rematch. Sometime this week. The last time we destroyed a entire room. I think Glynda is still mad about that. She sent me flying today.'_ I continued my search for a bit until my scroll beeped again.

 _' I just told Yatsuhashi, he's going crazy, telling Fox he needs some help with training. Tell me when you are going to fight them, I want Velvet to take pictures.'_ I typed.

 _'I'm looking for a place now, I'll tell you when I find one. Just, don't tell anybody else. I don't need a crowd.'_ She mgs me back, something about no promises and bets. I continued to walk around, looking for a training hall that hadn't been used in a while. When I finally found one, I started back to the cafeteria. Along the way I was aware I was getting looks from the other students. Damn Coco, she never knew when to keep her mouth shut. I got the the lunch room and found my team. They were talking to RWBY. They stood up when I got closer.

"I hope you guys are rested up and ready. Also, we are going to have an audience for our fight. I hope you guys don't mind." Ren and Pyrrha shook their heads, Nora however.

"So we get to kick but in front of people?" I nodded. She got on top of the table. "Now I can prove the power of the sloth empire for all to see!" I gave a worried look to Ren, who simply shrugged.

"Right... So let's go." I lead them along to the room that I had picked out. When we entered the training hall there was a crowd in the stands. People had signs that read things like 'Go Paladin' to 'We love you Jaune'. I ignored the last one. I turned to face them when we got the middle of the stage. "So, I want all of you to come at me. If you don't come at me with all you have, you will lose." I saw there expressions harden and grinned, pulling out Crocea Mors I charged.

* * *

 **Yes I know, I cut you off right at the good part, but now you have something to look forward to right? Another reason is the fact that its the end of the week and I don't know when the next time I will get a good chunk of time to sit down and write is. This chapter was... difficult for me to write, not so much the content but trying to find that balance between the Jaune that is kind at heart and the one that is a scared and iron clad worrier. As always I thank you for reading and hope you have a fulfilling day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to you guys/gals? Idk. Austan here with a new chapter. Regardless, let us forge on. As always I hope you enjoy. Also, I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

I learned one thing quickly during our fight. Ren and Nora, although having known themselves for many years, did not work together, Pyrrha, even more so. She was a dueler. Somebody who fought by themselves. She may be a 'Pantheon' of her art, but that did little good in a team fight. I saw Ren move right, a flanking maneuver if I ever saw one. Nora was content to sit back and lob grenades in my direction. Pyrrha, she charged up the middle moving to engage.

I accepted the advancement. Moving forward to meet her. In the back of my mind I was already coming up with a strategy to beat them. It would require a bit of effort, but it was possible. I traded blows with Pyrrha; quickly learning that she did indeed deserved her champion status. Her sword work was near flawless. Shield work however, I had her beat.

She switched her weapon to spear form and moved back. I turned my head a fraction, Ren was behind me. Storm flower unleashed a torrent of bullets, forcing me to dodge to the left. He continued his assault, moving with me as I raced across the floor. But the one thing people never expect is for you to charge into the bullet storm. I came to a pause before rocketing forward. Ren started to back pedal, but not quick enough. I slammed my shield into him, knocking one of his weapons out of his hands. Only to be blasted away from our pancake/sloth obsessed Valkyrie.

"Don't hurt Renny!" She yelled as she charged. In the back-line Pyrrha had her weapon in rifle form, making me put up my shield and dodge or take the damage. Nora descended like thunder. Making holes in the ground and forcing me to back pedal, least be flatted under that hammer of hers. So I did the only thing that was viable at the time, get under their guard, if they have no room to swing, they cant. But it was going to be harder than with Ren. I couldn't charge in or I would be hit.

I was still backpedaling when Ren came back into the fray. He had recovered his weapon and was now making use of the melee side of them. I wasn't fast enough to catch the first few, and was properly rewarded with a few cuts. We dueled for minuets. Speed vs defense. I used the one glaring advantage I had in this situation. Experience. Ren crouched before spinning, expecting me to jump out of the way, where Nora and Pyrrha waited with ranged weapons. So instead, I took the hit to the leg, angling my shin guard to take the brunt of the damage.

Ren's eyes widened when he realized the he had stopped moving. Game over. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt before chucking him off the stage. His Aura was almost in the red anyways. Nora, now aggravated that her friend was out of the fight, charged once more. I threw my blade to my shield hand, holding it with my fingers. From behind me I reached and withdrew one of Erica's pistols. With a few well-placed shots Nora's Aura started to drop. Myself, like Ren, started to backpedal when the Valkyrie kept charging. I put away the pistol and put my sword back in the right hand when she was on me.

I used my plan form earlier in the fight; She came at me with an overhead swing. Perhaps she expected me to dodge again. I used some of my quarter gone Aura to shoot forward the last bit, putting me under the handle of Magnhild. Putting my shield up to stop the swing, my elbow also shot forward hitting her in the gut, and making her release her grip on her weapon.

I picked it up and felt the weight. It was heavy. I grinned at her before tossing the weapon out of the ring. She huffed and mumbled something about sloths always getting revenge, but went and sat down next to Ren. I turned back to Pyrrha, who was quietly waiting for me to be ready. I knew in my gut if they worked together they stood a good chance of beating me. But they didn't attack at the same time, this wasn't a take turn kind of thing. When faced with a superior opponent you needed to swamp them, that was the only way to victory.

"Just you and me then, ready to finish this?" She grinned and hefted her shield into a better position. I smiled and started so circle, as did she. Along the side lines Nora was cheering Pyrrha on. Although it was difficult, I tuned her out. We keeps moving, until by some unknown signal, charged. She engaged with a few well-placed spear thrusts. Almost all of which were blocked. Seeing that didn't work, she attempted to sweep me off my legs. This time I was forced to flip back.

Still grinning she pressed her advantage. She forced me back to the middle for the arena. In an unexpected move she switched her weapon to rifle mode, then proceed she shoot me point blank. I was knocked back a bit but recovered, my shield in front of me I joined back into the fray. Once again she jabbed her spear out. But this time I had a trick of my own. I waited for her to jab, when it came I lashed out with my shield, knocking it to the side.

She started to back up, needing to put distance between us. I moved forward with her, while taking a page out of her book. Quick as lightning I crouched and spun, kicking my leg out. Or at least that was the plan. Her eyes widened when she realized that I was about to knock her off her feet. A dark Aura surrounded my shin guard, stopping my leg from fully extending.

But it was salvageable. I switched the grip on my sword to reverse before using the flat of the blade to clip her ankle. It was a 'low blow' but this was fighting. It was enough to trip her up a little bit, and now it was my turn to press the advantage. It was downhill from there for our champion. I pushed her to the edge of the stage, giving and taking hits along the way. But in the end, the larger Aura reserves won out. My eyes flickered down to the scroll on my arm. Pyrrha was almost in the red. I decided to call the fight.

"That enough." She stopped in mid swing. Only after she was done did I lower my Aura shield. I motioned for Ren and Nora to come back onto the stage. Up in the stands, people were starting to realize that the fight was over. Up on the big screen they could see the difference in our Aura amounts. Me at a little more than half, Pyrrha was a bit above the red mark, around 1/4. A chant started up in the stands.

 _"Paladin, Paladin, Paladin."_ They chanted. I groaned and addressed my team.

"We need to leave, now." It seemed only Pyrrha realized the possible danger we were in, there were fan girls in the stands, and they wanted there fix. And you know the worst thing? These were no ordinary fan girls, these were hunters in training fan girls. So in short, we ran, fast. We didn't stop running until we got to the dorm room. I shut the door behind us and put my ear hear to the door. Footsteps pounded pass, but nothing touched the door. I turned and walked to my bed. Before falling backwards onto it. My team also arranged themselves on their beds, waiting for me to speak.

"You three did well, if it was almost anybody else in my year you would have had them beat, you could of had me beat to, but you have to remember to work together." I sat up and regarded them. Nora was tired, evident that she was laying on her stomach, head on arms. Ren was sitting down facing me. If he had any feeling about losing, he hid them well. Pyrrha was the one I expected to react the most. Our 'Invincible Girl demanding a rematch or something along those lines. But instead she had a small smile on her face.

"So, we have a bit of time. Why don't we go around and tell each other about ourselves, our likes dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Nora, would you like to start?" She jumped up from where she was laying and started to bounce on the bed.

"My dislikes are waffles and the fact that I can't get a company to endorse my sloth empire. I like to hang out with Ren and fight, I also love pancakes and maple syrup, nice people and my hammer. My hobbies are fighting and holding the word record for most pancakes eaten and listing to music." She motioned to the headphones on the bedpost of her bed. I grinned and motioned to my own pair. "My dreams are to be a huntress and build a pancake franchise." I nodded, not knowing what to expect. Ren took is own turn to go.

"My likes are training, reading and keeping Nora in line." I saw a ghost of a grin, Nora gave him evil eyes. "My dislikes are people who waste their lives and people who judge others without knowing them. My hobbies include cooking, training ,reading and learning more about Aura. My dream is to be a huntsman." All good goals in my own opinion. Pyrrha took her own turn.

"My likes are perfecting my combat style, reading and helping people and, chocolate." I noted to have some on hand as a peace offering in case the issue ever arose. "My dislikes are." She paused her for a second, until some kind of steel was set in her eyes. "I dislike people who only see me as a champion and not as a person." As soon as she said that it seemed like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. Now I understood why my comment had meant so much to her. "My hobbies are fighting strong opponents and making true friends. My dream is to be a huntress and help people." With my teammates done with their own turns they looked to me.

"Um, my likes are fighting, reading, training my Aura and studying my family history." Ren's eyes flickered to mine at the Aura part. "My dislikes are letting my friends down and bullies. My hobbies include training, cooking and messing with freshmen." They all gave me a evil eye and I chuckled. "My dream... my dream is to keep all my friend alive, no matter what." There was a silence in the air that was broken when there was a knock on the door. Seeing that nobody else was going to open it, I got up and stretched before walking over and opening the door. To my surprise it was Weiss at the door. She pulled me into the hallway before standing there, some kind of internal battle going on.

"I-I would like to apologize for my behavior today. Ruby informed me of why you are in our class, and after seeing you fight today, you were right in your assumption that we would pose little challenge." I was a bit shocked by the apology, it took me a few seconds to respond.

"I understand." She looked up a bit startled. "I was a lot like you when I showed up, I thought I was a better fighter than almost everybody in my grade. Well I was but that beside the point." She gave me a glare that held no heat, or would it be cold? "Basically I got a bit of an ego, so our resident headmaster took it on himself to teach me a lesson that I will not soon forget." Weiss was giving me a stare that basically said she didn't believe me. "I'm not kidding, ask him the next time you see him, he loves to tell about it. But that's beside the point. I accept the apology Weiss." I stuck my hand out, and after she shook it started to retreat back to my room, only to realize we had an audience.

"Did Ozpin really fight you?" Little red asked. I grinned and nodded.

"Kicked my ass all over Beacon. Enjoyed it too." Red looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Does that mean that you know what his weapon is?" She exclaimed. I grinned and nodded again. "What is it? Is it a saber cane or change into some kind of giant weapon?" I shook my head.

"Sorry little red, but I'm sworn not to tell." She pouted but let the matter go. "Now, it's getting late and I think you should all retire to bed." They all started to retreat to their respective rooms. Then Pyrrha turned to me, a curios look in her eyes.

"What are you going to do Jaune, aren't you going to bed like the rest of us?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I'll be in bed in a bit, I'm heading up to the roof to train my Aura control for a bit." I saw Ren's eyes light up a bit.

"Can I join you." He asked. I nodded and we headed up to the roof. Once there I sat down, motioning Ren to join me. I took a deep breath before releasing it. Then I set out with the task of refining my Aura control. Now, there are two reasons to refine your control, one, is the better management of it when you use it to enhance or harden your body. Or if your advanced enough, and can make pure Aura constructs. It will decrease the amount of Aura you waste in making them. As such. I currently had a ball of Aura in my hand.

I went about the task of shaping it into a small dagger. The trick was, if you used to much, it could blow up in your hand. When I started this training that happened to me a lot. Or to little and it would be to fragile. I opened my eyes and viewed the dagger in my hand. It was nothing special, but it was a good starting point. I turned my head to where Ren was sitting and seeing the shocked look on his face, broke out into a grin.

"Cool isn't it." He nodded. "Start with a small ball. Work on being able to create and dis spell it without wasting Aura. You seem to have a good grasp on your control and shouldn't take you long" He nodded and started on the task. We continued this for a an hour at least, in the end, our backs hurt, but Ren was making good strides in his Aura control. That was all I could ask for, giving them the tools to excel and hope they run with it. My mind turned to what else could be done to bolster my teams combat ability.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap for this chapter. Fight scenes are not my area of expertise. But I will simply use this one as a stepping stone for the next. I used this chapter to fill in the characters a bit more and start to patch things up with Weiss. I also saw a chance to use a part from Naruto, so I took it. Always expect to see at least one mention of a game or show in these chapters, think of them like Easter eggs.**

 **I also like fics with some actual friendship between Ren and Jaune, so expect to see that more in the future. If you see something that you think can be better or if you just want to leave a word of encouragement feel free to PM or review. As always, I hope you have a good day and enjoyed your stay. Austan out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup people, Austan here… Um, ya, new chapter, little bit late I suppose. I have a large project that has taken all of my time, the Witcher 3 has to, poll did good, Pyrrha won, not surprised there. The ending of season 3 kind of drained me. I understand why they did it, but don't like it. Let's start shall we? Also, I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

The days till the weekend passed quickly after our fight. I spent the mornings in our small room's kitchen, helping Ren cook for Nora. Class's would go as normal as possible, considering that one of the professors was having student's fight Grimm every chance he got, one was, no, two, were coffee addicts, and Glynda, well, she was Glynda. The afternoons were spent helping my team start to work together, or help Ren with his control, which he was excelling at. I had started like my new team, Ozpin was right; I had needed them as much as they needed me. Something to take my mind off past events. I still was hesitant to lead them, but the more time I spent with them, the more I realized that they could be depended on.

But Friday was upon the students of Beacon, and I was content to relax for the weekend, spend some time reading, get a few things done in town, over all, a calming weekend, but Yang had other ideas.

"What do you mean you don't want to go party with us? All of us are going to celebrate our first week at Beacon." I squinted up at the harsh brightness coming from the ceiling lights; I had had them off, reading in the last bit of natural light of the day.

"I am not going clubbing with you, I don't care what reasons you have or what things you think you can do to make me come, I'm not going." Yang had a smirk on her face.

"I bet you're not going because you can't hold your drink." I chuckled at the horrid attempt.

"Yang, I could drink you under the table, but I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of you sister." A few eyebrows in the room were raises, but otherwise both teams stayed silent.

"Is that a challenge?" I shook my head, a grin of my face.

"A challenge? No, it's a fact firecracker." More eyebrows rose.

"Firecracker?" The blond brawler said in a questioning tone.

"What don't guys like the nicknames I give you?" I looked around the room for confirmation. Sadly I saw none. "Well I think there brilliant." Blake rolled her eyes.

"You're the only one who thinks so." I huffed and went back to my book and put on my headphones, attempting to drown out the people in my room.

"I don't see you coming up with any good ones." Weiss, already looking for an out to going clubbing, took hold of my idea.

"I agree with Arc, we have no reason to go to this, establishment. I think I'm going to stay here as well." Firecracker turned to Little Red.

"Ruby, you'll come with your big sister, right?" Ruby shuffled closer to Weiss.

"I think we can have fun here, we don't need to go to a club." Yang's eyes lit up.

"We can play spin the bottle!" A collective groan and no's came from people in the room. Yang turned back to me before taking the headphones of my head.

I gave her my best deadpan glare. "Yang, give them back." She grinned and put one had on her hip, before waving them in front of my face.

"Only if you come clubbing with us. Come on Jaune, you don't want everybody to think you're stingy." My eyes flicked to Weiss for a moment before I swiped my headphones back.

"Not everybody wants to go partying all the time like you do Yang, think of the rest of your team." She turned back to her sister, trying to get her to use her status as team leader to force Weiss to go. I noticed that Pyrrha had been rather silent this entire time.

"What do you want to do Pyrrha?" She had a guilty smile on her face.

"Well, I never got the chance to go to a club in Mistral, to many fans and my parents forbade it." I sat up and sighed.

"All right then, let's go." Yang glared at me .

"So you will go for Pyrrha but not for me?" I shrugged.

"Pyrrha came to Beacon to get a taste of life outside her homeland. Both of us have been to our fair share of clubs, but seeing as she has not, I will go on this one occasion." Yang was still glaring, but started out the door. As we walked out of the dorms, Pyrrha walked by my side. I could tell that she wanted to say something, and finally did.

"You don't have to go just because of me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I chuckled.

"I was planning on going to town anyways. But riling up freshmen is always fun." Pyrrha let out a short giggle.

"That might be hazardous for your health." I sobered up and looked at Yang in front of us, thankfully she didn't seem like she heard anything.

"You're probably right, but that's just a risk I will have to take." Ren, who was walking next to us, shook his head.

"I doubt that Yang would be able to defeat you." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Ren, you must remember one thing about women, when they are angry, it doesn't matter if you're the best fighter in the world, there damn scary." Ren nodded solemnly and Pyrrha and Nora rolled their eyes. But they, having ever been on the reserving side of that anger, would never understand.

We had made it outside of the dorms by this time. Yang still leading the charge. The sun was just below the horizon how, lightning the sky with mixes of red and orange. That is one of the best things about Beacon, it always has the best view. Still having no idea on what club we were headed too, I speed up to where Yang was at.

"So firecracker. Where are we going?" I was sure that I saw an eye twitch at the nickname but she didn't act on it.

"Were going to Juniors." I scratched my head, trying to recall if I had ever been to the place.

"Where is it located?" She raised an eyebrow.

"For somebody to say that they party, and yet have never been to Juniors, I don't know how much I believe about you being able to hold your liquor." I laughed.

"You will get plenty of time to see that, I tried to stay away from shady places."

"What makes you think it's shady?" I smirked.

"Because they allow you to drink there, any place that allows that is ether looking for free remodeling or shady, or both. " She looked like she was going to retort before shrugging. I chuckled and slowed down to catch up with my team. On my way back I passed Blake, who started to speak.

"What was the name of the book you were reading?" She was currently reading the smut she called 'art'.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back. "It's not like the book your reading now." I saw the light blush on her cheeks deepen and laughed. "It's called Among the Stars."

"What is it about?" I scratched under my chin for a few seconds.

"Umm, space stuff I suppose. It's complicated. "That seemed to peak her interest.

"When will you be done with it?" I shrugged.

"No idea. Soon I think." She nodded and went back to her book. Falling back to the rest of my team we continued our way to the airship that will take us into Vale. The pilot was a middle age man who was happy to take us, his comments about what a good couple some us make aside. The night was perfect for an outing. The sky was clear and the air was warm, the chill of fall was yet upon us. I was sitting next to Pyrrha, who was looking out at the broken moon.

"So what do you think of Vale so far." I asked her. She seemed to have been in deep thought and jumped a bit at my question.

"It's a beautiful place, different from my homeland." She replied with a smile. I too started to look up at the moon, wondering if we would ever get there one day.

We touched down and thanked the pilot. He smiled and waved before taking off back to the school. Once on the street Yang resumed the lead to Juniors, not that anybody else knew where it was.

The sound of cars and the night accompanied our walk. The sun had gone down during our ride, the street lights being our guide. Soon, we passed from the middle class area into more of a, shady part of town. The red light district. Why the cities allowed such practices go on is beyond me, but I'm not the counsel, and I don't get to make the decisions, no matter how wrong they may be. The occasional club is not too bad, but what goes on inside of them is what bugs me.

The sound of music soon drew my attention. I could hear the loud beat of a base, as well as electronic mixed in. Yang leads us onward, toward the large building. Men, dressed in black and red stopped her outside the door, but a threating motion had them backing off.

She pushes open the door and the rest of us are momentarily stunned by how bright it is. I first notice the DJ, who is wearing a bear head. Shaking my head we move on towards the bar, where a large man is talking to one of his lackeys. He turns to face us with a scowl on his face.

"I told you I never wanted to see you here again blonde, now you bring an entire group of your friends. I want you out of this club, now." I moved to the front to talk to the man before Yang 'remodeled' the place again.

"Junior, right?" I stuck out my hand, thankfully, he took it.

"That's right, are you with her?" I smile sheepishly and nod.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience she caused in the past, we have a bet to settle and she told the rest of us that this was good place." I could see gears turning in his head.

"It is best club on this side of town. You got cash?" I nod. "Then drink away, but keep blonde in line." I drag Yang to a nearby table before she can start to beat Junior.

"Now firecracker, stay here while I go and get the booze." She smirks and starts to talk to Blake. My team are arranged next to them, Nora was sipping something that didn't look like juice, and by the way Ren's eyes where full of fear, it wasn't a good thing. The club is starting to get full at this point, the cities resident's out on the Friday night. Junior hands me a bottle as I walk up to the counter.

"Forgot this?" I nodded. I turn to walk away when he speaks again. "Have fun Jaune." I stop and turn to face the man.

"Have we met before?" Junior shakes his head.

"No, but I have heard about you." An eyebrow rose.

"From who?" He laughs.

"Some friends of yours, they stopped in here with a 'friend' of mine. Started to talk about a blond and blue eyed buddy of theirs named Jaune." I nod and turn back around to walk back to the table. Coco should know better than to talk to random club owners about me. Not that it's a huge deal, but it's strange, I resolved to msg her some time tonight.

I got back to the table with the bottle and sat down. Yang had procured two glasses and put them in front of me.

"Well Jauney boy, fill them up." I chuckled and went along with her request. Soon we were knocking back shot after shot. Half a bottle in and the bet was forgotten, thankfully. I turned to Pyrrha with an empty glass.

"Feel like having some?" She shook her head, simply content to watch the spectacles around her. After the bottle was mostly gone Yang slumped in her seat. Deciding that now would be a fine time as ever to msg Coco, I took out my scroll.

' _Have you ever been to a place called juniors?'_ I got my response almost instantly.

' _Heard of it, but have never been, why?'_ I looked up at junior, growing more confused by the moment.

' _The owner here said that he has heard of me before, just wondering if it came from you.'_ Deciding to think on how Junior knew me later, I looked to Pyrrha once again.

"So, is it everything you expected?" She laughed.

"It is, although I doubt that I will be coming back at any time." I nod a grin on my face.

"Ya, it's not for everybody. Some people come here to party, some to drown old sorrows." I notice the look in her eyes, that pity from before.

"I never did. I could never drown myself in all of this to forget the past." She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed comfortingly.

"If you ever want to talk about them, we are here for you." I don't know if it was the booze or the sincerity in her voice that made me nod.

"I- I would like that some time Pyrrha." I looked at the empty bottle in my hand. "But the bottle is empty, and we need a new one, be right back." I look over the table as I leave; Weiss and Ruby are at the far end of the table, talking to a still very drunk Yang. By the smirk on Weiss's face, and the fact that her scroll was out, I got the noting that she was collecting some blackmail material. Blake was reading, drowning out the world.

Nora was out on the dancefloor, with a bottle of something in her hand. Ren was chasing after her, trying to get the Valkyrie under control, he was having little luck. Making my way to the counter I gave Junior the empty bottle. He gave me another before turning back to his scroll. I paused as I walked away, realizing that I could use this moment to find out who was talking about me.

"Say Junior." He looked up from his scroll. "Who was talking about me, can you tell me if you remember their names?" He scratched his chin in thought before looking back to his scroll. I was about to ask again when he put it out in front of me.

"I have a picture of them; they were regulars here until a while ago." The bottle in my hand dropped to the floor, because on that scroll, next to a raven haired woman, was my missing team.

* * *

 **Now I know what you're thinking. It's too early for him to find out that his old team is alive, more needs to happen first, trust in me, for I have a plan. But other than that this chapter was mostly filler. Nothing real interesting is happening, unless you count Nora getting drunk, that's just scary. Poor Ren. Expect more cannon stuff to happen next chapter, along with Jaune's reaction. As always I thank you for reading, and hope you have a fulfilling day. Austan out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One thing I would like to say before we start, is thank you guys for your continued support, the fact that I have gotten almost 200 follows eclipses anything that I had hoped for this story. As always I do hope you enjoy, and I don't own RWBY.**

 **(Line break.)**

Considering that I had just learned that the team that I had thought I had failed, that I had let die because of my decisions was possibly alive. I thought I reacted quite well. I thanked Junior for clearing up who had talked about me, grabbed the bottle off of the floor, and walked back to our table. I sat down heavily, the music and dancers fading into the background. I don't think that it had quite sunk in at that moment. I sat there for Monty knows how long until a taping on my shoulder pulled me from my thoughts.

"Are you ok?" It was Pyrrha. "You have been staring at that wall for quite some time." I shook my head to clear any rouge thoughts and sighed.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired is all." It sounded half assed, even to me, but she let me off with a slight frown. I returned to staring at the wall, a violent mix of emotions threatening to spill across my face. Confusion, guilt, anger, sadness. I struggled to keep my face blank; the look Pyrrha was giving me told me that I was not very successful.

"I meant what I said, if you need to talk to somebody, we are here for you." She smiled, trying to convey her honesty.

"I'm fine Pyrrha." It came out harsher than I had meant it to. She flinched back a bit before siting just a bit farther away, facing just a bit away from me. I knew that I had been rude, and that she was only trying to help, but more important things where on my mind. I racked my brain, trying to remember any detail, any odd action that could tip me off as to why they had run, why they had let me think they were dead, if they were even alive right now. The raven haired woman came to mind, eyes like amber, but ones that held no warmth, only cunning.

I checked the time to come to realize that it was getting rather late. I needed to get the teams back to Beacon at some kind of reasonable time, I would need some sleep, I was heading back into town tomorrow, I needed answers.

"Pyrrha." I say as nice as I can, trying not to have a note of hurry in my voice. She turns to look at me. "I think it would be best if we got back soon, I'm going to go and get Nora, can you get everybody else by the doors?" She smiles and nods, then I'm gone, looking for the drunken Valkyrie. I push through the dancers on the floor, caring little to who I bump into or disrupts. I found her out on the dance floor, still running from Ren.

"Need some help?" I called over to him, he nodded, tired from the hunt. Wasting no time we started to corner Nora, she still had a bottle in her hand, as was taking large gulps of the liquid.

"I am NORA, Queen of the sloths!" I shot a look at Ren, who simply shrugged. I didn't want to hurt her, but I needed to get back to Beacon, I needed to see Ozpin. I nodded to Ren and we both took off, running in zigzag so confuse the drunken sloth Queen. I shot to the right, Nora watching me with suspicious eyes, as Ren moved close enough to grab her from the side.

"NOO, let me down, I need to plan my conquest!" She struggled for another minute or two until she fell asleep in his arms. I smiled and took a picture; he glared. We headed to the doors, and found the rest of our group ready to go. Yang was being supported by an unhappy Blake. Ruby and Weiss where giggling at something on her scroll. Pyrrha was waiting silently, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Thank you for rounding them up." I said as I walked by, she smiled and nodded, before the group continued back to Beacon. The ride in the airship was quiet. Yang and Nora where too drunk to make much noise, besides the groans and grumblings that came with the amount of alcoholic drink they had consumed.

When it came time for us the depart I noticed that Yang was sleeping. Ruby had attempted to pick up her sister and failed. With a sigh and a laugh from the people around me I picked up the brawler. A blush threatened to come to my cheeks when I brought her too close, her 'assets' pushing into my chest. I was aware that Ren had a grin on his face, and that Weiss had her scroll out, but ignored it.

I could hear Ruby talking to Weiss. "I bet she is going to be super embarrassed that Jaune had to carry her back." I could feel the smirk on Weiss's face.

"Serves her right, challenging somebody who holds there drink better than her." In any other setting, I would have said something, or at least contributed to their banter, but not tonight. Pushing open RWBY's door and laying her down on a bed I waved goodbye to RWB and went back to my own room. Even Blake was laughing at the pictures on Weiss's scroll. Let them laugh, I held no affection towards Yang, and simply did what any friend out to do.

Thankfully my own team didn't mention it, Ren had tucked Nora into bed, and was currently trying to get out of her headlock, looked like she was adamant on him coming to bed with her. Pyrrha was smiling at the scene. I cracked my own grin but was soon on my bed, thinking. I needed to go and see Ozpin tomorrow, trying to wake him up now would only lead to me being beaten across Beacon, again. Sleep soon claimed our room, all of us tired from the nights outing. But fate decided that tonight, I would relive part of my greatest failure.

(Dream/flashback? (who knows).)

I put my arm around David, our high from wining the entire Vytal festival still around. Erica and Alice followed us, grinning and giggling at our antics.

"I'm telling you Jaune, the amount of fangirls you're going to have now is scary, you heard them didn't you, chanting up in those stands." I laughed, and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, it's not that big of a deal." David laughed.

"Dude, you won the Vytal festival, there probably going to put you on a cereal box or something." We shared a laugh, both at the possibility and the audacity of it. But the mood was broken when my scroll started to buzz.

"Hello?" I asked the devise. After a few second I was surprised to hear the headmaster's voice/

 _"Hello Jaune, I need you and your team to meet me at the landing zone."_ I was thrown off by the seriousness in his voice.

"When." Was all I had to say, my teammates gave me confused looks, and I started towards the landing area.

 _"Now."_ Then the line went dead. I broke into a jog, my team falling in beside me.

David nudged me with his elbow.

"What was that about?" I shook my head and upped the pace a bit.

"I don't know, but we need to get the landing area, pronto." They accepted it and we keep running. When we did get there, Ozpin was waiting next to a running bullhead.

"Good you're here." He looked out over the horizon. "I know that you just finished the festival, but I need to ask you one last thing for this year. He had our complete attention. "A town a few hours out is being terrorized by Grimm, the amount of Grimm is unknown but we think it to be in the hundreds." He let that think in for a few seconds.

"There is no other team I trust more to ensure this threat is put down, Team JADE, do you except this mission." As one we nod, happy serve, happy to protect. We get into the ship and take off, the pilot wasting no time in getting us to the area. We didn't talk much during the ride, each of us prepping for the battle ahead in different ways.

* * *

I woke from the dream with a start, looking for the noise that roused me. Another knock on the door, harder this time. Rolling over I climbed out of bed and opened it, only to be meet with the chest of one Yatsuhashi. I squinted up at the bright hallway light and then back at the giant.

"Do you need something Yatsuhashi?" He grinned and I noticed he was in his armor.

"Coco told me we can have a rematch, I thought today would be best." I yawned and groaned.

"Look, something came up, can we reschedule or something, I need to talk to Ozpin, this morning." As I talked my tone had become more serious, and Yatsu was looking at me with a confused face.

"I understand. Perhaps after." I nodded.

"Thank you for understanding." I turned to go back into my room when he spoke again.

"What do you need to see Ozpin about?" I sighed.

"Ghosts from the past, come back." It took him a few seconds before his eyes widened and he walks off, deep in thought.

I walk back into our room and close the door slowly. I turn and start to change, making sure to make little noise; I didn't need my team wanting to know where I was going. After I dressed I started on my way to Ozpin's office. I knew he would be there, probably plotting something.

No other students are up during this time of day, most are still sleeping the night off. To my surprise I do pass a few early risers, but a look at their gear tell me that they just came back from a mission, and a hard one at that. I was tempted to stop and talk to them, ask them if there mission had gone well, but I saw the smile on there faces, and new all was well.

I make it to the elevator to Ozpin's office and step inside. I have no doubt that he knows I'm coming. With all the cameras in this school I have no doubt he knows almost everything that goes on. The elevator dings and I step out into his office. His chair is facing away from me, overlooking the city below.

Ozpin got up from his chair and walked around his desk. As always his face was a mask of calm and control. He smiled, and put out his hand. I shook it. "Jaune, what brings you here so early?"

I take a deep breath and start to speak. "I was out with Team RWBY and NPR last night, the owner of the bar said that he know me. I pressed for more details and he showed me a picture of my team, a recent picture." Ozpin walked to the window and looking out at the city he guarded.

"The origin of this source, is it, reliable?" I shrug.

"I don't know, but it was them, I could tell." He was silent for a minute, thinking, as always. After an agonizing wait he spoke again.

"I presume you are going to investigate." I walked forward so that I stood beside him.

"I am, if- if there out there, if there alive, I need to find them, to get answers." He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I understand, but what will you tell your team, if JADE comes back to Beacon, what will you do?" The hand is dropped as I think on my answer.

"I don't know, I had given up the idea of us ever being a team again, and if that is possible I want to jump at the chance. But then JNPR would be left leaderless, that's not right either." Ozpin smiles.

"This is why I choose you to be a leader Jaune. You think of the big picture, do you go back to your old team and continue with them, leaving your team leaderless, or honor your commitment to lead team JNPR." I almost snort as the manipulative side of Ozpin comes out. He wants me to continue to lead JNPR for sure, but is being very sly in the way he goes about it.

"I think I will cross that bridge when I come to it. I came up here to ask you to keep an ear out, and tell me anything you hear, no matter how insignificant it is." He nods and I start to walk away, only for him to say one last thing.

"What will you tell JNPR?" I stop and shrug.

"They don't need to know, this is my problem, not there's." I didn't need eyes in the back of my head to see the disappointed look on his face.

The elevator ride down was to slow for my liking. I was going to grab some food before heading into town. I was tempted to simply grab something in town but discarded the idea. I made my way through the line, picking food that would get me through the day. I put it all in a bag and was walking out when I heard my name being called.

"Jaune! Over here." I turned to see team RWBY and JNP, they had woken up before I had anticipated. With a sigh I made my way over to the table, deciding that being rude to them would only cause me grief latter. I exchanged a few words with everybody as I sat and ate, trying to be quick but not rude. I noticed that Yang wouldn't meet my eyes, and inwardly groaned. I looked over at Pyrrha and tried to make conversation.

"So, how was your guy's morning?" She smiled and glance a look at Nora.

"It was good, we woke not long after you left, Ren had to help Nora out of bed, she had a bit of a headache." Nora had her head in her arms, making quiet sound of agony. Ren sat by her side, patting her on the back. "What did you do this morning?" I shrugged.

"I had to go see Ozpin about something." The older and coherent people of our group noted the way I said it and took the hint not to ask questions. Ruby however was never one for getting such hints.

"Soo, what did you two talk about." I drummed my fingers on the table.

"Stuff." She started to pout.

"Come on Jaune, you can tell us!" I shook my head.

"Personal stuff, that's all you'll get out of me." She didn't look happy but stopped pouting. I got up to leave when I heard a cry of pain to my left.

"Ow stop it, that hurts!" My head snapped to the direction of the voice when I heard it. I had had my thumb under the table as I drummed my fingers across its surface; it cracked when I took in what I saw.

Velvet, one of the few Faunus in this school, was being bullied by Cardin. I didn't know much about Cardin from our classes, I knew he disliked Faunus and weaklings. He had never bugged me and I had never given him my time, until now. I stood and walked over to where they were and put my hand on Cardin's shoulder.

"I think the lady has had enough." His sneer lessened a bit when he saw who he was being grabbed by, and let go of Velvet's ears.

"Why would you care about this waste of space, she's a Faunus." I just barely kept my hand from crushing his entire shoulder.

"The problem, you see, is that this kind hearted girl is a friend of mine, and if I ever see you so much as law a finger on any Faunus in this school again, I will do all in my power to make your life a living hell, do you understand me?" I was glaring at his now, my hand digging into his flesh enough that his knee's bent under the pressure. He nodded and I let him go. His team followed close behind, helping repair the ego of their leader. Then I rounded on Velvet.

"Now tell me why I had to come over here and defend you. Your strong Velvet and you can use that strength to do more than fight for other, fight for yourself as well." She looked away guilty and mumbled something about 'not worth it'. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Frankly that kid got off easy, imagine what Coco would have done." We both let a little laugh at how truly lucky Cardin had gotten off. "But I need to go, I'll see you later." She smiled and waved as I walked away. I was almost out the door when I was stopped by Ruby.

"Jaune, where are you going? Aren't you going to finish eating with us?" I shook my head and ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Sorry Red, I have some things to do in town, didn't get the chance last night." I felt bad for lying, but it was only a half lie. I did have things to do in town, I needed answers, I would get answers, even if I had to step on a few butterflies.

(Line break.)

 **Well that's all for right now, I did say I would have something from cannon in this chapter, so it dragged on a little bit past my norm, lucky you. The next chapter is going to be… fun? It's almost Easter, and I decided that I'm going to write an Easter themed chapter, because why not. So ya, tell me what you love, what you hate, I do read all the comments. As always I hope you enjoyed, and have a fulfilling day.**


	6. Easter Chapter

**So, here we are, with the Easter chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Line break**

I groaned as daylight spilled through the curtains. It was Easter Sunday, and I was not looking forward to dealing with Nora today. Ozpin had announced a school wide Easter egg hunt, and the eggs where filled all kinds of chocolate and sweats. I stood up and shambled to the bathroom before it was taken over by the girls, and Ren. I let out a silent chuckle remembering the feud that ensued one day over the bathroom, who knew Ren was so defensive of his hair products…

After washing up I finish getting ready for the day, I strap on my armor, hide all the visible goodies' in the room, and waited. Ren wakes up and moves to the bathroom, silent as a mouse. After he is done he to sits with me, and we wait.

We tense as Nora starts to move in her sleep, an eye opens and darts around the room, looking for the hidden food. She sits up and stretches, before locking eyes with us, her eyes narrowing as we have a stair off.

"Ren, Jaune, where is the chocolate." Ren and I exchange a glance before Ren starts to speak.

"It's hidden Nora; you get pieces it as the day goes on." Her eyes flicker to the safe under my bed before going back to us.

"I need it now Ren, all of it." Her eyes go to the still sleeping Pyrrha." I could wake Pyrrha up, she would help me." Ren and I exchange as feared glance and gulp. We had discovered Pyrrha turned evil when you messes with her chocolate earlier in the year, and it was damn scary. Imagine Nora getting refused her pancakes. We still had bruises sense that day.

"I think we can come to an agreement." Comes my shaky reply. Nora grins triumphantly. I move up from my seat and go to a safe under my bed. I look over my shoulder to ensure she can't see the combination and open the safe. Out comes a large chocolate bunny. I toss it to Nora and she opens it before starting to nibble. I also grab a larger chocolate bunny and set it next to Pyrrha's bed. I share a look with Ren and we back away.

After a few minutes her eyes flutter open and she to sits up and stretches. She looks at us and smiles.

"Good morning Jaune, Ren." She stops as she sees the chocolate bunny beside her." All for me? " I nod; both me and Ren had bought the girls different kinds of chocolate. I had ordered mine from Minstral, while Ren got one from Nora's favorite sweet shop in town. I was still working on getting them to admit there feelings, it was an uphill battle. Ren and I slowly backed away farther, making absolutely no moves to try and take the sweet form her. She rolled her eyes at us, but we were taking no chances.

"You guys won't let that go, will you?" We exchange a glance.

"We still have bruises." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You deserved it." She had that smirk on her face.

"We took one piece." She shrugged.

"You should know better that to touch a girl chocolate." Nora reached over and fist bumped her. Ren and I waved them off and started out the door.

"Were going to go and claim a table for breakfast. Don't take too long or the egg hunt will be over." They nodded and we started down to the cafeteria. Ren nudged me with his elbow.

"That went well." I chuckled and nodded.

"It could have gone worse, I wonder what team RWBY's room was like this morning, I think I remember Yang got something for Ruby." We both shrug and continue on our way. After getting to the cafeteria we were flagged down by Coco.

"How did this morning go? Pyrrha like her chocolate?" I sat down with a thump and waved off her prodding.

"Yes, it went well." She had that ever present smirk on her face.

"Did she fall into your arms in eternal gratitude?" Velvet started to giggle and quickly put her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle it, she was largely unsuccessful. Yatsu was chuckling; Fox was silent, as normal. I was about to retort when RWBY and NP came through the doors. Nora and Pyrrha had slight remnants of there chocolate on their lips, while RWBY was still eating some of theirs. Besides the normal bars and bunnies I noticed that Blake had a chocolate fish, and was nibbling on it contently.

Pyrrha sat down next to me as Nora and Ruby sat whispering together. I gave Pyrrha a napkin and touched the side of my lip. She got the hint and wiped it off, cheeks flushed in mild embarrassment. The moment was shattered when Red and Nora put a large map on the table. The map was of Beacon, and had possible locations of eggs marked of it.

"Ok teams, I announce plan 'get all the chocolate!" Ruby yelled out drastically. Everybody present let out a yell in confirmation to her plan. She pointed to team CFVY. "We will beat the second year in egg collection!" Coco just smirked, before reaching over and pulling me over the table, and onto the floor.

"That means we get Jaune, and I'll have you know that he was the runner up of last year's collection." Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Those terms are not acceptable, Pyrrha." I had gotten up off the floor only for Pyrrha to pull me back over the table, and onto the floor.

She smirked at Coco. "As Jaune's partner, I think it's up to me to decide who he joins in the egg hunt, and it's our side." I raised a hand.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Yang was laughing and shook her head.

"No Jaune, no you don't." Pyrrha nodded her confirmation and I sat down defeated. Any more talk was broken off when Ozpin's voice sounded from the speakers above.

"Attention students, the egg hunt is about to begin, if you are going to participate, please make your way outside." The battle lines were drawn and both sides headed outside. Soon we were outside, next to the fountain. Ozpin was there, coffee in hand.

"I welcome all of you to Beacons annual Easter egg hunt. May the odd be ever in your favor." As soon as he was done the surrounding people shot off, looking for eggs that were planted by the teachers last night. I to started, but instead of running, I walked. The professors where very good at hiding their eggs, and you had to pay close attention to find them.

I soon started to put the eggs I found in the bags that where passes out among the teams. An hour passes and time was almost up. I passed Nora, who attempted to steal some of my eggs, and Yang, who attempted to wo some away from me, both where amusing, although Yang punched me for lack of reaction. At the end we all gathered back at the fountain and put our finds into large baskets. After all was said and done, Velvet was once again the winner, and I was the runner up. Nobody knew how Velvet always found the most eggs, and nobody asked.

Line break.

 **I tried for a half-hour to get some kind of ending, and failed. So I cut it off where it was, sorry. Hope you enjoyed your Easter. Austan out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**YO, Austan here, new chapter… that's about it. Let's get into it. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

The journey by ship back to the city was unpleasant at best. Several other students' where crowded onto the dust plane, all talking among themselves. All the noise and bumps in the ship where disrupting my thought. Something I was not happy about. So when it came time to depart the fine vessel, I wasted no time getting down the ramp, jostling a few people in the process. A few people called me out on my rudeness, but I wasn't in the mood to care.

I walked to Junior's club, hoping that the man was still there, and if not, that his lackeys did. The streets where lightly crowded, people finishing there commute to work. I pushed open the front doors, only to be met with the barrel of a gun. A man in red sunglasses and a cheap suit stood in my way.

"The club is closed, come back when it's time to open if you know what's good for you." I cocked an eyebrow and peered around the gun. Junior was nowhere to be seen. I turned my attention back to the lackey.

"I don't suppose you could tell me where your boss is, can you?" The man looked at me like I was crazy.

He waved the gun in my face. "I think you misunderstand the situation buddy. You're going to leave, now." I looked around, counting how many men I needed to beat up before one of them cracked.

"Hold up, I was in a meeting." I turned, taking my hand off my pistols. Junior was coming down the stairs.

"Junior, just the man I wanted to see." He nodded and waved me over to the bar.

"I take it your here about that photo." I nodded and sat down. He poured both of us a drink before clinking glasses with me. "I can tell you that they came here quite a bit before, up until a few weeks actually. One day they came in with this raven haired woman, got drunk." He scratched his chin, trying to remember the details. "I don't think the woman did. They got one of my men to take a picture and they haven't been back sense." I nodded and he put a grin of his face.

"Any more and you'll have to pay. Info isn't free you know." I snorted and pulling my wallet and putting some cash on the counter.

He counted it up and held up two fingers.

"You get two questions." I held back a retort before taking a few seconds to think of my questions. I asked the obvious question first.

"Do you know where they are?" He shook his head.

"Sorry kid, don't know." I expected that answer, but was hopeful.

"Do you know anybody who would know anything about where they are?" He smirked and nodded.

"That I do, but you might have some trouble getting info out of him." I stared at him.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Junior noticed the undertone in my voice and didn't comment. I was waiting for him to tell me where to find this guy before I noticed that he was looking at the stack of linen on the counter. I gritted my teeth a bit before throwing more money on the counter.

He smirked. "The guy you're looking for is Roman Torchwick. He has warehouse by the docks. Going there is your best bet." I nodded before slamming the rest of my drink. I left without waving goodbye, not that I could be blamed. Forking over a hundred Lien was never on my to-do list.

I made my way down to the docks before heading to the office that managed them. I had seen enough crime movies to know that the bad guy always set up shop in the abandoned ones. Why the police couldn't figure that out was beyond me. I thanked the man after he gave me a list of the abandoned warehouse in this area of the city.

My first few hours of searching proved fruitless. I was getting frustrated when I came across a building with a few of the thugs from Junior's place standing beside it. I didn't want to give Roman the chance to get away, and looked for a different way in. Thankfully; there was a destroyed window that I was able to hop in.

I cringed when my feet hit broken glass, but nothing moved, and I continued along the catwalk. Grunts where loading and moving crates around, overseen by slightly stronger grunts. One in particular was having a hard time getting his box in the right spot, his boss contently telling him to move it. I managed to get to the end before something went wrong. I felt somebody tap on my shoulder, and looked up to found myself looking into the eyes of a short girl. Her eyes flashed mischievous. She poked me again and I started walking. She walked me down some stairs and onto the ground floor. I had my skin hardened, so I wasn't worried about being skewered, but I kept moving just in case. We turned a corner and were met with Roman Torchwick. I smirked, silently thanking the girl for bringing me to my target.

"Who do we have here?" He walked up to us, swinging his cane around. "The Paladin, gracing us with his presence." He did a bow. "What ever can I help you with today?" I decided to get right to it.

"I need to know where my team is. I was told you know where they are." Roman hummed and started to walk around us.

"Your team, the ones that died right?" My hands curled into fists, I wanted so badly to attack him, but I held off, waiting for the info I needed. "Well your right, they aren't dead." A bit of weight was taken off my shoulders, now that I knew for sure. My hands uncurled, and I relaxed a bit. "But I don't think you would be happy to see them." I took a step towards him.

"Why? What have you done to them?" He held up his hands in mock defense. Several of his thugs had stopped and where watching us. They didn't do anything, but somewhere looking for their weapons.

"Me? I did nothing. But they serve a… different cause now." I was getting aggravated at his round about responses. Something I was sure he knew.

"What do you mean they serve a different cause? What cause?" He spread his hands.

"Why, the cause of bettering the world, for everybody." I was silent, trusting he would continue. "Think of the Faunus in the mines. They serve under the cruel foot of the Schnee. Or the humans, who are put on their knee's by the kingdoms they serve so faithfully. The poor are getting poorer and the rich are stepping on their necks, it's time for change Jaune, will you be there for it?" I thought on his words before asking my own question.

"And what of the kingdoms themselves, would you topple them for your vision." He grinned.

"If we had too, a world where their corruption would no longer plague us. But we would want a peacefully resolution." I almost scoffed at him. The kingdoms would never give in peacefully; they had experience dealing with revolutions.

"And the hunters, what of them." His grin turned feral.

"We would have no need for our… protectors." I didn't like the way he said that, I didn't like it at all.

"The games are changing Jaune; soon, it will be time to decide what side you're on. If you come with us, you can see your friends again." He paused for affect and to let that sink into my head a bit.

"But we have talked long enough. Neo has put your scroll info on hers, when we want to talk to you, we will tell you the spot. But we need to relocate our hiding spot, Neo dear, would you do the honor." I cursed and tried to re-harden my skin. Like a fool I had dropped it during our conversation. I felt a prick at my neck and the world turned black.

* * *

I woke and lunged upwards, an Aura sword in my hand and ready to fight. But I was alone. I looked outside, unsurprised to see it was dark. I checked my scroll. Twenty missed calls. I fell back to the ground with a groan.

"I don't know if I will be able to worm my way out if this one." I sigh to myself. I get up and leave the warehouse, the lights from the city proved the bare minimum of light to guide my way out of the area. I manage to get a late ship back to Beacon. The pilot gave me an odd look for how late it was, but otherwise the ride was silent. I make my through the campus, taking in the sight of Beacon at night. It was beautiful. The lamp light was just dim enough that you could still see the stars. My gaze rested on the broken moon, wondering if we would ever get there one day.

I made it to the dorms and up the stairs. I came too our door and went inside. Everybody was there. It looked like they had some kind of map open, zones where X-ed out and some were circled. We looked at each other for an entire minute before cause erupted. Ren, Blake and Weiss moved backwards, away from the rest of the group. Nora and Ruby crashed into me, giving me a hug and asking where I had been. I pried them off before realizing it was getting warmer in the room. I turned and faced Yang; her hair was glowing and her eyes where red.

"You have better have a good reason for being so late Jaune." My eyes flickered to Pyrrha for help, but I saw none, looks like she was mad too.

"I had some stuff to do in town." It was lame I know, but it was all I had. Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Wrong answer." By this time I was already out of the room and running. The wall behind me had a hole blown in it. I was tempted to try and talk her out of it, until I hear Ruby shouting.

"Plan get answers out of Jaune, commence!" It was responded to with a worrying amount of yells. I was almost out of the dorm by this time, hopping to deduct the amount of collateral damage to the area.

I was running through the halls of Beacon, using Aura to move as fast as possible, was it an unfair advantage, yes, did I care? No. I was running towards a less used part of the school. I knew that Glynda was going to find some way to blame me for all of this, and I could only hope that the less property damage there was, the less detention I would get.

Surprisingly I ran into Weiss first. She turned a corner and saw me before I could get away. I tensed, waiting for an attack. She raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, classic girl pose.

"I'm not going to attack you Jaune." I relaxed a bit.

"Then why are you looking for me?" She shrugged.

"Ruby and her puppy dog eyes." I nodded, they were hard to resist.

"So, you go that way and I go this way." I pointed down two different hallways.

She nodded and started to walk off, but stopped.

"I understand the want to keep secrets." I halted in my step and turned around. Her head was down, not looking my way. "Sometimes you think that you are the only one who can bear the burden… But sometimes you have to trust your friends." She walked away after that, leaving me to think on what she said. I wondered if she had her own burdens to bear, and if she was right or not. I had to ask myself that question, did I trust my team?

I continued my walk uninterrupted, lost in my thoughts of trust and friendship. I trusted NPR on the battlefield sure, but with my close secrets? I shook my head. It was too soon, so soon to begin to trust fully again. My old teams betrayal was still fresh, I was happy to know they were alive sure, but now they served a different cause, one that I was sure would put us on opposite sides in the future.

I ran into Little Red next, she tackled me from the side and held onto my leg.

"Jaune, by the order of me, you must report to our room for questioning!" I looked at her and shook my leg, she didn't let go.

"Ruby, let go." She shook her head and started to pout. "Ruby, the only reason I ran was because your sister was going to try and beat my face in." She shrugged.

"You should have come quietly." I took a deep breath to calm my fraying nerves.

"Ruby, what I do on my time is my own; it's not your right to poke into my business." She shook her head.

"But were friends Jaune, friends help each other out, even if they don't know they need it." I smiled and shook my head.

"Look Red." I slowly pried her off. "My problems are my own. I can't ask anybody to shoulder them for me." She stomped and pouted again.

"That's not fair. Friends are made to support each other that is final." I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Ruby, sometimes you have to do things yourself. This is something I need to do." I stood up and patted her on the shoulders. "Do you think you could go and call off the hunt for me Red?" She smiled sheepishly and nodded. I looked into a darkened corner as she ran off, waiting for Blake to come out. When Ruby was gone she did, we faced off for a few seconds before I spoke.

"So, are we swapping secrets now?" She looked confused until I patted the area of my head where her bow was. Her face went from shock that changed to a reserved calm. Her face gave away no emotion. Something that I knew she had learned to do.

"How do you know?" It was short and cold. I almost flinched at the raw hostility in her voice. So, I shrugged.

"I have a few friends that are Faunus. It's easy to spot when you know what to look for." She nodded and stared for a while.

"Are you going to tell them?" I shook my head.

"It's your secret to tell. All of us have some we need to keep to ourselves." The message was clear, stay out of my business; I will stay out of yours. She nodded and walked back into the shadows. I was starting my way back to the dorms now. Who knew a chase could absolve into so many discussions. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Yang running at me, until she hit me. With a thud I was launched into the adjacent wall. I hit the ground with a groan and picked myself up. Yang was still advancing, her eyes still red, and she was still angry. I thought my fate was sealed when Pyrrha rounded the corner. I thought salvation had come, until I saw her stand next to Yang.

"So, have you gotten him to talk?" Yang shook her head and cracked her knuckles.

"Not yet, still getting there." I sighed and wondered why my life was suddenly so difficult. I was sure there was somebody to blame, somewhere…

Pyrrha had a sinister sweet smile on her face as she walked towards me, unsheathing her weapons as she walked.

"Well Jaune, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell us why you were in town, and we will have no problems." I gulped and backed away from the two females.

"I was um, shopping? " They both raised an eyebrow and kept walking. I looked left and right for a way out of this mess. As the two girls got closer I heard a sound I would never think I would be happy to hear. The clack of heels on pavement. I grinned at the girls as Glynda came around the corner, riding crop in hand, a fierce look of her face.

"Children, care to explain why you are out of your dorms?" Pyrrha and Yang were caught flat footed. But I had experience in situations like this.

"Glynda, I was just getting these two to bed. I found them out of there dorms. _We should get back soon, don't you two think_?" I prayed they got the slight subtle let's get out in my words. I saw Glynda raise an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Pyrrha was the first to recover.

"That sounds grand. We can talk back in the room, right Jaune?" This time it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Glynda was rubbing her brow, trying to ward off a headache.

"Jaune, just get back to your dorms, don't let me catch you out again." I nodded and grabbed Pyrrha and Yang by the elbows, moving them away from the Deputy Headmistress.

We walked back to the dorm area. Yang was glaring at me from the side. I was about to ask why when she proclaimed that she had to talk to me and pulled me around a few corners.

"Yang what are you doing?" She pushed me up the wall and held me there. She hesitated for a few seconds, as if thinking on what to say.

"Jaune… thank you for carrying me home on Friday." I blink a few times, wondering if that small favor was what this was all about. I also noted the slightly sultry way she said it.

"It's no big deal Yang; I did what any friend would have done." She shook her head.

"I understand that, I just wanted to say thanks." I started to put together the pieces of this talk. Yang wanted to know if I was interested in her. I inwardly sighed and wondered if there was a way out of this mess. Most men would jump at the chance to date Yang. I just wasn't one of them.

"Yang, What I did, I did as a friend, nothing more was meant by it." She nodded.

"I understand." I felt dread when I saw her wink at me. "I'm not known to give up Jaune, I hope you know that." It seemed to me that she wanted to say more, but didn't. We walked back to others, who had waited for us. Pyrrha had a particular look on her face at my ruffled appearance, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

We met up with Ruby, Weiss and Blake on the way back. We said our hello's and continued back to the dorms. Blake shot me an indecipherable look, along with Weiss. I inwardly sighed and wondered how I had dug myself into this hole of feelings and heart to heart talks. At the door to our room Pyrrha stopped me before we went inside.

"Jaune." She paused. "Why won't you tell us what you were doing in town? Is it truly so important that you need to keep it from us?" I held her gaze, noticing for the first time how beautiful her green eyes where.

"It is to me. I'm sorry Pyrrha, but this isn't something I'm comfortable sharing with you guys yet." She nodded and opened the door. Inside was Ren, who was cooking pancakes, and Nora, who was eating them. I raised an eyebrow and he explained that he was making them to keep Nora out of the Jaune-hunt. I thanked him and climbed into bed, I would need the sleep. Tomorrow was another day, and at Beacon. Every day was a challenge.

* * *

 **Well, that's about it. Hope you enjoyed, and have a good day. Austan out.**


End file.
